Fade Away
by Pokeshipping Gwevin forever
Summary: Inspired by the video where Greg Cipes sings as Kevin for Gwen and Beast Boy to Terra. Kevin takes Gwen to a drive- in movie theater and after the movie's over, he has a surprise for their one year anniversary. Rated K for kissing. Fluff. Please review! No flames, please!


**A/N: So I watched the video of Greg Cipes singing this song, and I fangirled when he was talking about Kevin having a guitar in the back of his car. I died of Gwevin- y goodness when he said that they went on a date and he sang it for Gwen. So SONGFIC TIME! **

**P.S: This takes place between Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or anything related to it. So I don't own Kevin… But, Kevin basically owns the song, though! **

The green and black muscle car sped along the roadway at top speed, two passengers in the front seat. The dark haired, burly teenager smirked as his red haired, petite girlfriend asked him the same question over and over. "Kevin, where are we going? Please tell me where we're going! Tell me pleeeeeeeeeeeease?!" she stretched out the word.

"Not a chance, Gwen. It's a surprise. You do know what today is, right?" he asked, quoting her from earlier. It was their one year anniversary. Gwen sunk down in her seat.

Soon the car pulled into a place, where a few cars were stopping and going in front of a ticket booth. "You're taking me to a drive in?" she asked.

"Yup. Surprised?"

"Not really." Anything involving movies and cars in one, Kevin was in. They pulled up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets, please." The dark haired teen told the guy. After the tickets were paid for, they found a spot where they could watch the movie comfortably and settled in.

"So what movie are we watching?" Gwen asked.

"The Perks of being a Wallflower." Kevin answered simply. **(A/N: I know this doesn't come out in theatres until late this month, but I really want to see it, so I'm making Gwen and Kevin see it.) **Gwen brightened up.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "I've wanted to see that for weeks!"

"I know. That's all you could talk about."

"They actually show these things at drive- ins? I thought they only showed, like old horror movies here or something."

"Nah- this place is actually an outdoor cinema- where you can sit with cars. That's all." Gwen smiled and moved closer to him, cuddling into his chest. They watched Emma Watson and Logan Lerman for about two hours. After the end credits, of course, couples were still there, talking and hanging out as the next movie wouldn't start for another half hour. "Hey, Gwen?" Kevin asked as the credits rolled.

"Hmm?"

"I have a present for you." Gwen smiled and looked in curiosity as he pulled something out of the backseat. It was a guitar, polished to perfection.

"A guitar?" she asked, "Kevin, I don't play."

"I know. But I do." He took a guitar pick out of the glove compartment, and began to play. It was completely in tune, and sounded great. Gwen asked,

"Oh my God. Kevin, are you gonna sing?" He smiled even wider and nodded. Then he began to sing- and it was one of the most wonderful voices she had ever heard in her life.

_You can't fade away  
The way I feel for you  
There ain't no word I can say  
What I'd do for you  
And every single day  
I make it through this game called life  
It's always filled with pain and strife  
Reality will cut you like a knife  
It ain't right  
But with you by my side  
We will win the fight  
In the battle of dark and light  
Take my hand, hold it tight  
When we dance I feel alright_

_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_  
_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_

_You can't fade away_  
_Everything we got_  
_I'm talkin' about what's inside, yes connection with the heart_  
_You know it's true_  
_Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth_  
_And everything I do is just for you_

_I do it for you_  
_I do it for you_

_I'd move the mountains_  
_Then I'd stand up and shout it_  
_There's earth that's out there_  
_Never in my doubt_  
_The ability, stability,_  
_Agility at almost high_  
_You love me girl_  
_You let me know_  
_That this feels right_

_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_  
_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_

_The sky is our blanket_  
_The earth is our bed_  
_If you don't know_  
_We'll never be dead_  
_Well ska la- la- la- la- la- la- la- la_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Well ska la- la- la- la- la- la- la- la_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Whoa_

_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_  
_By your side is where I'll be_  
_Endless love won't fade you'll see_  
_When I walk you walk with me_  
_Together let the light shine_

He finished and kissed her cheek. "Happy anniversary, baby." He murmured into her ear. Gwen had tears in her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"That was the most amazingly wonderfully awesomely totally epically amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!" she squealed. Kevin smirked.

"Glad you like it." He told her.

"Like it? I love it!" she had tears in her eyes. "You wrote that yourself?"

"Yeah. I started writing songs for a while now. I'm working on another one for you, right now, you know. And one that's dissing my ex- girlfriend." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"My ONLY ex- girlfriend. From when I was 14. She was a demon. I'm serious." Gwen relaxed a little.

"So I guess you don't want to have that picnic at the fishing rock again, then?" he asked. Gwen smacked him on the arm.

"I didn't say that!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

**And yes, that was the end of this story. I'm working on another Gwevin fic. I was looking at all I uploaded already, and when I saw the 'catch a falling star' fic, I decided to add more chapters from different episodes, showing all the missing Gwevin parts inside the episodes. The next one will be from 'The perfect Girlfriend' when Gwen falls down the elevator shaft, so look out for it.**


End file.
